Till the End of the Eon Part 2
Eon was back on his feet quickly, Paradox stepped forwards. “Eon, I suggest you leave before I get angry.” Said the Professor. “Hah! And what are you going to do old man?” he asked. “We both know you can’t interfere in the Timeline.” “Actually, you will note that the Timeline is now severely corrupted, as such I can do anything in my power to restore it.” his fist began to glow. Eon took a few paces back. “I am not afraid of you old man.” He said, his own fist glowing purple. “Children… Leave, I will deal with Eon until you can find a way to fix this.” Paradox yelled to them. Ben fiddled with the Omnitrix on his baby wrist before selecting Heatblast. Slapping it down he transformed into a Baby Heatblast. “I can take him.” he burbled. But was then encased in a pink bubble by Gwen. “LET ME GO!!!” “This isn’t your fight, Ben.” Called Max. the team ran just as Eon blasted them, the blast being intercepted by Paradox, hitting his glove and dissipating. “I have never really had a chance to test how far my power goes… Let’s find out…” he cracked his knuckles. **** The team arrived back at Max’s shop, Bens watch having timed out whilst running. Unfortunately, due to the timeline having shifted, the shop was now the old Bait shop that used to be there before Max had bought it. “Well, so much for calling in Back-up.” “Rook?” asked Ben. “Remember Ben, this is 7 years ago, Rook is still a kid on Rennovah.” Said Max. “I’m no good to you without any of my gear. You try and find a way to stop Eon, I’ll get the Rustbucket and head to Mount Rushmore, I’ll try and get the communications up and running so I can call for Back up.” He said. “Wait…” Kevin looked around “That means…” he broke down on his knee’s “MY RIDE!!!” he yelled. He then looked up at Gwen who tapped her foot on the ground, looking rather annoyed at him. “All things considered, not our biggest problem.” Said Gwen. “What we need to figure out is how we can uncouple the timeline.” “Yeah, but how’re we gonna do that?” asked Kevin. “I know a guy.” Said Ben, pressing a button on the Omnitrix, but then stopped for a second before scrunching up his face and then looking rather relieved. “Hey kevin?” he said with a sarcastic tone. “Not it.” said Gwen slightly before Kevin. Kevin then hung his head low. “Aww, man…” **** Kevin walked out of Mr Slushie’s bathroom with Ben in his arms. “We…” began Ben “We should never talk about this.” walking towards Gwen, Kevin looked at her. “Do me a favour, use your mind wipey powers and make me forget that ever happened.” Said Kevin. “Alright, I’ve got an idea.” Said Ben, wriggling out of Kevins arms and dropping down to the floor, he turned the dial on his Omnitrix before slapping it down and transforming into a baby Clockwork, complete with brass nappy. “Now, all I need to do is zis.” He threw his arms out and the world seemed to shake, things seemed to bend and flex, but nothing seemed to happen. “What did you think you were going to do as Baby Clockwork?” asked Kevin. “Wait, it’s because I’m a baby.” He brought his hands into his chest and began to glow, transforming first into 11 year old Ben’s Clockwork form, then into his 18 year old Clockwork form. “There, I manually aged myself 17 years.” He said. He then pointed his hands outwards and tried again, everything then began to bend and stretch again, attempting to split the two timelines apart. But every then everything began to gain a purple tinge to it before Ben was knocked backwards off of his feet and back into human form. He rubbed his head. “Ow…” he then looked at his hands “YES! I’M ME AGAIN!!!” he jumped in the air. He then looked at Kevin. “Yeah… Sorry abo-“ “ABBABABABABBABA!!!” yelled Kevin, flailing his arms “I DON’T WANNA THINK ABOUT IT!!!” Gwen’s eyes began to glow pink. “Hmmm… I think I know why it didn’t work. Eon’s tech is keeping our timelines together, if we could get out hands on his Gauntlet, we might be able to use it to boost Clockworks powers enough to break our timelines apart.” She said. Kevin and Ben looked at each other. ”Worth a shot.” said Ben. There was a large explosion as Paradox flew backwards past them. Eon walked towards them. “So, you managed to regain your adult form?” asked Eon. “Next blast will turn you into a Foetus.” He said. “Perhaps then you cannot annoy me.” “Don’t count on it.” said Ben, slapping down on the Omnitrix, he transformed into Feedback. Kevin reached down and absorbed the Concrete. Eon blasted them with a large Purple beam that Gwen blocked with her mana wall. Feedback, meanwhile jumped in the air and somersaulted before blasting Eon with electricity. Eon dodged, but was hit in the side of the head by Kevins Concrete hammer, shattering the hammer and sending Eon spralling backwards. He got back up on his feet and blasted Kevin, who was sent off his feet, the Concrete around him aging and turning to dust. He quickly absorbed the Concrete again before getting back up. Gwen flew towards Eon, throwing exploding mana-balls at him, but was forced to go on the Defensive as Eon got back on his feet and began blasting her. Kevin came back, but was blasted again by Eon, but this was merely a trap by Ben, who had been following Kevin, jumping over Kevin, he grabbed Eons Gauntlet and began absording all of the power from it. “GET OFF YOU FOOL!!!” yelled Eon, he punched Ben in the face several times with his free hand, but Ben refused to let go. Finally, Eon managed to throw Ben off, but Ben then redirected the beam and Blasted Eon with a purple beam, sending him sprawling backwards. They watched as he disappeared, leaving only his clothes. Ben looked at the clothes and then saw something moving. He peeled back the clothes to reveal a baby, who began crying loudly. Kevin got back on his feet and looked at baby Eon. “No way… YOU CAN’T MAKE ME DO IT, NOT AGAIN!!!” Before running away. Ben took the gauntlet before transforming into Clockwork and putting it on. Using his powers again, everything bent and stretched before in a bright flash, everything seemed to return to normal. Rook and his van appeared. “Bendude!” he yelled in surprise. “Who might the baby be..? and why is Kevin running?” he asked. “I will take it from here.” Said a voice. Ben turned to see Paradox, who brushed himself off. He took baby Eon in his arms “I’ll see that he is cared for… I’m not sure if he has regained all of his memories, but there is a chance he can be raised to be good.” “I wouldn’t count on it.” replied Ben. Paradox took the Gauntlet from Ben. “Once again, the universe is in your debt Ben Tennyson.” Said Paradox. Without warning, a large red and black blob vaulted over them and grabbed baby Eon before slithering away. Ben was about to give chase, but they disappeared in a flash of light. “Was that… Malware?” asked Rook. “I believe so…” said Paradox. “You cannot give chase, I will attempt to do so. You will probably hear from me soon.” Paradox disappeared in a ball of light, and Ben looked at the Mr Slushie “Well, at least we don’t need to walk to celebrate our sorta-win.” He said. The familiar roar of a large Muscle car resonated through the streets as Kevin pulled up in his car. “This is the only Baby I need.” He said. “And this one doesn’t make me change her diapers.” They looked at him. “What’d I miss?” he asked. “Only Malware making off with Eon.” Replied Ben. “Wow… Who knew they were BFF's?” said Kevin. The end? Characters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Max Tennyson Kevin E. Levin Professor Paradox Rook Blonko Villains Eon Malware Aliens Used Heatblast Clockwork Feedback Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodess